Episode 7300 (24th September 2015)
Plot Andy sits at Katie's grave having spent the night there as his family and friends worry about his whereabouts. Diane frets about Andy's state of mind, fearing he could be at the cliff edge again. Priya is annoyed to learn that Rakesh is still representing Chrissie while at Home Farm, Chrissie breaks the news to Lachlan that Robert's been arrested for murdering Katie. He insists that he should have used the gun on Robert yesterday. Pete tells Cain that Ross is back working at the garage and he spent the night with Debbie. Chas barges into Butler's Farm and tells Cain she has as problem. Doug, Victoria and Adam find Andy in the Cemetery meanwhile in the café Marlon asks Paddy to be his wing man at a single's night. Lachlan breaks the news to Belle that Robert murdered Katie and they hug. Chas asks Cain to kill Robert in revenge for killing Katie and reveals to him Aaron helped cover it up for Robert. Cain informs Chas that she will have to face Diane everyday and she will have to live with the guilty and she'll never forgive herself. Robert visits Aaron at the scrapyard after being released, and tells him that he never dropped him in it with the police as he thinks he is worth protecting. Aaron is annoyed that he never told the truth and calls him a coward. Lawrence and Bernice arrive back from Australia in high spirits, unaware what's being going on in their absence. Rakesh informs him that Robert has been arrested and also admits he found Lachlan with a gun. Robert winds Aaron up by calling him a basket case and insults Chas as well as bringing up Jackson's death, saying they are not that different. Andy tells Diane and Victoria that he is going to the police station to see what they have charged Robert with as Bob and Ashley brainstorm party games. Belle opens up to Kirin that whilst she was ill she though that it was her fault that Katie died as she told her about the voices she was hearing. Aaron bursts into the pub backroom and tells Chas and Paddy that Robert has been released so Chas hurries up to Home Farm to talk to Chrissie about the gun. Ross offers to take Moses again for Debbie but Cain tells her that if she gets back with Ross she is on her own. Chrissie informs Lawrence that Robert was behind the raid on Home Farm the previous year unaware that Lachlan is listening in on their conversation. Andy is furious to learn from Diane and Doug that Robert was released as Robert walks in and tells them he is leaving and has just come to say goodbye to Victoria. Cain tells Aaron that Chas has told him everything and she asked him to get rid of Robert. Robert denies that he killed Katie when Victoria questions him and he turns it round to make it look like Andy is deluded. Chas arrives at Home Farm and tells Chrissie she knows exactly how she is feeling and says that Robert has been released. Chrissie insists that she needs to put things right whilst holding the gun and says as she brought Robert back to the village, she should be the one that gets rid of him. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None Locations *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Holey Scrap - Yard *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes